This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art. Modern fuel systems, such those used in diesel engine fuel systems, may utilize a return fuel line from a fuel injection pump to a traditional fuel tank. After passing through the fuel injection pump, fuel unnecessary for combustion absorbs heat from the fuel injection pump and is returned to the fuel tank. One limitation of returning warmed fuel to the fuel tank pertains to its return as a consolidated stream at a location proximate an intake location of an in-tank fuel pump. With a warmed, consolidated fuel stream proximate an intake location of the fuel pump, return fuel may immediately be drawn into the fuel pump when a vehicle engine is operating. Pumping warmed fuel through the fuel pump and fuel system at a temperature above a recommended operating temperature may result in decreased service life for various components of the fuel delivery system, such as fuel filters, engine mounted pumps, and fuel feed lines.
What is needed then is a device that does not suffer from the above limitations.